


Stronghold

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, M/M, smug komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a really nice pin Hinata-kun. It's very charming but at the same time it's very vulnerable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronghold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic only exists because my desire to write Hinata licking Komaeda's shoes is too strong. There's a few changes in here regarding chapter 5 I had to tweak a few things to make this fic work. The setting takes place very very early morning of when Komaeda initiates his keikaku. I apologize for any ooc.

"Not here. Not here either. Damnit not here too!" Hinata scowls tugging on his hair. His search under the couch was unsuccessful. He dusts off his shirt scratching his head. Just where did his pin wonder off to? Maybe he'll encounter the bombs before he'll find his pin. After thinking that, he sighs lifting himself up only to see a smug Komaeda staring down at him.

 

"Unfortunately for you I didn’t place the bombs there. Well considering your reserve student brain this was probably the best you could do." Komaeda giggles at Hinata's darkened expression while putting his hands back into his pockets.

 

"Shut up don’t call me that! And for your information I'm not looking for your damn bombs!" Hinata shouts anger filling him up. He has no idea what caused Komaeda's sudden change in attitude but he definitely prefers the old Komaeda better.

 

"Haha now now you don’t need to shout. The time limit is at noon." Komaeda makes an attempt to calm him down. "What's so important that you're risking your own survival?" He tilts his head slightly as he switches the subject.

 

Narrowing his eyes Hinata gives Komaeda an annoyed glare before answering. "My heart pin. I noticed it was missing while I was looking for the bombs. It's really important to me that's why I need to find it." Hinata explains his anger slowly fading as he talks.

 

Komaeda nods his head when Hinata finishes. "Oh I see." He removes his right hand from his pocket. "Is this the pin you're talking about?" his closed fist opens revealing a heart shaped pin.

 

"That's the one!" Hinata exclaims his face filled with relief. He reaches out to grab it only to have Komaeda retract his hand away.

 

"That pin belongs to me. Give it back. There's no reason for you to have an attachment to it." Hinata takes a few slow steps towards Komaeda not in the mood to play his games.

 

"Well it's true that I have no attachments towards it but I have no intention of letting you have it either." He puts it back in his pocket smiling happily. "Unless you're willing to make a trade with me."

 

"Trade?" Hinata repeats confused by Komaeda's sudden proposal.

 

"Yup that's right. A trade. You can trade lots of things. For example information is a good one." Komaeda explains to him holding up a finger. "You should know what information I'm looking for right?" he winks staring straight into Hinata's eyes.

 

Hinata frowns he should have expected this. "I don’t know who the traitor is. Besides Monokuma might just be using that so he can make us suspect each other." Hinata tells him with his eyes never leaving the floor.

 

Komaeda gives him a look before he sighs loudly. "Haaah you're still going on about that? I thought out of the rest of those guys you were different." He comments full of disappointment. "Well that's what I get for believing in a reserve student." He clicks his tongue while running a hand through his hair.

 

Before Hinata releases the yell dying to escape his throat Komaeda takes out the pin again. He twirls it around his fingers examining it carefully. "So that's it? You're not going to try and offer me something else?" Komaeda asks Hinata while looking back and forth between the pin and Hinata.

 

"Besides the information about the traitor is there anything else you'd want from me?" Hinata retorts back fed up by the whole situation.

 

"Hmm let me think." Komaeda places a finger above his lip pretending to mull things over. A few seconds later his eyes light up and he gives Hinata an innocent smile. "I just thought of a good idea."

 

Hinata could feel his stomach starting to churn. He's been close enough to Komaeda to know things were about to get bad. "…And what is it?" Hinata questions not really wanting to find out.

 

"Since you can't give me the information I want. I'll have you do something for me instead." Komaeda grins at Hinata his smile seemingly growing wider and wider. Hinata can feel his body about to shiver. "Relax Hinata-kun it's not that big of a deal. I just want you to lick my shoes. Then I'll hand back your precious pin." Komaeda stretches out one of his legs shaking his shoe.

 

Relief that it wasn’t worse fills Hinata but anger quickly replaces it. He wasn’t going to degrade himself especially in front of Komaeda. Sensing his refusal Komaeda plays with the pin again. "This is a really nice pin Hinata-kun. It's very charming but at the same time it's very vulnerable." His fingers start squeezing hard with the pin between them about to bend when Hinata calls out to him to stop.

 

"STOP! DON’T BREAK IT! I'LL LICK YOUR DAMN SHOES ALRIGHT!" Hinata shouts with his voice full of panic and starts running towards Komaeda.

 

Komaeda's eyes widen for a split second but he quickly recovers and puts the pin back in his pocket. A small laugh escapes his lips making Hinata even more upset. "Ahaha I'm happy you're so enthusiastic Hinata-kun let's get started right away." Komaeda slowly walks towards the couch and sits down showing off his shoes.

 

Hinata glares at him but quietly kneels in front of him. He takes a small look at Komaeda's shoes before he turns his head to the side feeling so humiliated. He can hear Komaeda's small humming and can see from the corner of his eye Komaeda's shoe shaking. This is for his pin he just needs to bear with this and he can punch Komaeda later.

 

Returning his face back to its previous position Hinata takes a slow deep breath and lowers his head near the floor and takes a hesitant first lick. He couldn't taste anything but it definitely feels odd on his tongue. The stare Komaeda was giving him felt like it was burning a hole into him. He can feel his cheeks burning up and Komaeda's commentary wasn’t helping.

 

"Haha Hinata-kun you don’t have to be so embarrassed. It's only the two of us here well considering Monokuma and Monomi might be watching secretly your crowd isn't that huge." He puts his shoe closer to Hinata's face rubbing it in.

 

Hinata's blush gets redder and he looks up ready to shout at Komaeda but stops seeing his pin being twirled around. Muttering angry insults to himself he goes back down taking another short lick. He experiments a bit taking smaller licks then one long nervous lick. The taste of Komaeda's shoe makes Hinata temporarily stop wiping the taste away on his sleeve.

 

It was disgusting and he barely scratched the surface of Komaeda's shoes. He can hear a small giggle but other than that it was quiet. "I-I licked your damn shoes already. Can I have my pin back now?" Hinata gives Komaeda a look holding out his hand.

 

Rubbing his chin Komaeda looks off to the side as if deep in thought but not even a second passes and he stares back at Hinata. "Haah? That's what you call licking? A dog is better than you. No offense to the dogs." He shifts a bit in his seat before continuing.

 

"Come on Hinata-kun show more strength. I doubt you were this wish-washy when you were about to head inside the final dead room." He scratches his hair letting out a sigh closing both his eyes.

 

"Heh so you were stalking Nanami and me then? How fitting of you." Hinata taunts back ready to end this whole thing. Komaeda only smiles back crisscrossing his legs and shoving a foot in Hinata's face.

 

"Lick."

 

Biting his lips bitterly Hinata does what he's told and truly starts licking Komaeda's shoe. Ignoring the taste and feel of Komaeda's zippers against his tongue he carries on. His face flushes but luckily for him Komaeda makes no comment and stays silent. Surprisingly it was Komaeda who broke the silence.

 

"Ah that's good enough. Thanks Hinata-kun that was fun. Here's your pin back." He dismisses Hinata and tosses back his heart pin. Komaeda stands up and stretches his arms out.

 

Hinata barely catches his pin in time and watches Komaeda in awe whom in return was already leaving. Right away Hinata examines his pin for any damage. There were a few smudges here and there but nothing too bad. He gets up dusting his pants and puts his pin back into its rightful place. After he was finished he spots Komaeda hanging around the door. He was deep in thought but when Hinata spotted him he waves.

 

Too tired to deal with him Hinata walks towards the door fully prepared to ignore anything Komaeda tells him. He brushes past him his skin touching Komaeda's sweater still walking in ignore mode. He feels a light tug on his shirt and despite telling himself not to turn around he does.

 

"I know you wanted to ignore me Hinata-kun but I just have one question for you." Komaeda asks him somewhat timidly it's as if the old Komaeda has resurfaced. Hinata finds himself nodding before he catches himself and Komaeda claps his hands together happily.

 

"Thank you Hinata-kun really is kind but anyway why is that pin so important to you?" he points to the heart shaped pin his vision switching between it and Hinata.

 

"It’s a present my parents gave me. It was a reward for getting accepted into Hope's Peak academy." Hinata explains his chest feeling warm at how nostalgic the memory was. He smiles closing his eyes only to open them back up to Komaeda's angry ones.

 

"Accepted? You mean how you bought your way in right?" Komaeda sneers looking down at Hinata. Having no comeback Hinata stays silent unable to deny the harsh truth of Komaeda's words. The two of them don’t move for a while increasing the tense atmosphere.

 

Finally Komaeda decides it was enough and makes his leave. Before he was completely gone he turns around telling these final words. "Later Hinata-kun you should probably go back to sleep. I have a feeling you're gonna have a very busy day and you'll need all the energy you can get." Then he walks away leaving Hinata's sight.

 

Hinata clutches his chest tightly the feeling in his gut is telling him to be careful. He looks over to where Komaeda was moments ago. He touches his pin softly and starts walking heading back to his cottage not ready for what lies ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it's been awhile since I last wrote. I was on a roll but then got hit with writer's block so I took a break. Then I felt out of touch with the characters so I replayed sdr2 again and now I'm trying to get back to writing again. I love chapter 4/5 Komaeda so much so writing him in this fic was alot of fun. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
